


Vallonian Tales: Life of a Queen

by ladyinquisitor93



Series: Adventures in Southern Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinquisitor93/pseuds/ladyinquisitor93
Summary: After years of aiding refugees and rebuilding what was lost during the Fifth Blight, Calissa Vallonia accepts a job offer as the King of Ferelden's advisor. She begins to grow close to the king, even have feelings for him, but she doesn't know if he feels the same. WARNING: This is the sequel to Evermoore: Wanderer in Thedas so SPOILERS if you read this one first!





	1. A Brief Introduction

Calissa Vallonia. The daughter of a farmer and a healer, the eldest of three with a younger brother and younger sister. Her mother and father were taken during the first wave of darkspawn attacks of the Fifth Blight, leaving Calissa and her siblings to flee Lothering and seek shelter wherever they could.

Over the course of that year- 9:30 Dragon- Calissa and her siblings travelled to Denerim, but she couldn't find any work to support her family. Seeing her dismay, the hahren, Valendrian, of the alienage decided to take pity on them, took them in and gave them shelter. The elves were against it, having shems in their space, but they gradually began to accept the siblings into their community as Myles helped in the workshops, Kaya played with the local elven children, and Calissa helped mind the market stands. They did everything they could to repay Valendrian and the elves for taking them in and show how truly grateful they were.

When Loghain came recruiting, Myles was recruited into the royal army- much to Calissa's horror. She knew Loghain was a bad man and would sacrifice his men in a heart beat and she worried for Myles' safety, but the pay he would be getting from the royal guard could help them repay the elves for everything they had done for them. He promised he would be safe and he'd write as often as possible. Valendrian gave him a raven to take with him to send messages back and forth to help ease Calissa's mind.

Trouble began in the alienage when Tevinter magisters came, pretending to have a cure for the sickness that had overtaken the alienage. The elves were getting desperate, but soon they started to disappear one by one. Calissa tried to look into the disappearances, but nothing came of it. Eventually even Valendrian had disappeared and there was no one left to look after the alienage. Many of the elves began to turn to Calissa for guidance, trusting her to protect them because of everything she had done for them. She did what she could to keep them calm, but it did little when more and more elves were disappearing and no one knew why. Calissa had finally had enough and went outside of the alienage to find someone- anyone- who could help her. No one would even give her the time of day. That is until Branford Cousland and his companions arrived in the capital.

Branford Cousland was the youngest son of the Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever and one of the two remaining Grey Wardens of Ferelden after the defeat at Ostagar. When he and his companions had come to Denerim, they were trading in the market and trying to find more information to aid them in taking Loghain down. The day that they met Calissa was one that changed not only her life, but theirs as well.

* * *

_"Oof!"_

_Branford looked around when he heard the sound of two people colliding and found his companion and fellow Warden, Alistair Theirin, on the ground with a woman on top of him._

_Alistair had caught the woman who ran into him, but he lost his balance and tumbled back. He looked up at her, blushing when their eyes met as she pushed herself up from his chest. Her cheeks burned bright red as she scrambled off him and bowed, apologizing profusely._

_"Maker, please forgive me...! I'm so sorry...!"_

_Alistair got to his feet with Branford's help and looked at the young woman. "It's alright, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He felt his cheeks burn when she looked up and met his gaze. "A-Are you alright?"_

_She nodded sheepishly. "Y-Yes." Her cheeks were flushed like soft rose petals. "I'm terribly sorry, I'm just trying to find help..." She bowed again. "I'm sorry to have delayed you and your companions..."_

_She began to turn away, but one of their companions reached for her hand and stopped her. "Wait, you said you were looking for help?"_

_She turned back to her and nodded. "The elves in the alienage... They're disappearing and no one knows why... No one will even give me the time of day if I ask for help..."_

_"Why would you care about the elves in the alienage?" One of the companions said._

_"Probably the same reason you care about me, Zevran." The woman who had stopped her said, looking coyly at the elf who spoke._

_The young woman looked at the suave and charming looking elven rogue. "Because they took me and my family in when we had nowhere else to go. We owe them our lives and now they're in trouble. I have to do something." She looked back at Alistair. "Will you please help us? I can't just let this continue... Even the harhen has disappeared and now there's no one left to look after the alienage and its people..."_

_Alistair looked at Branford. "We can't just do nothing, Branford."_

_Branford looked at the young woman. "We'll help you and the alienage. Perhaps you can help us in return?"_

_She nodded. "Of course, anything."_

_"We need information, but I will give you the further details once we find the missing elves and the hahren."_

_The young woman nodded, her eyes tearing up a bit. "Maker bless you, thank you!"_

_"What is your name?" Branford asked._

_"Calissa Vallonia." She said. "And you are?"_

_"I'm Branford Cousland, this here is Zevran Arainai, Sister Leliana, Tori Evermoore and Alistair Theirin."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Calissa said, bowing._

_"Well, now that we got introductions out of the way, Calissa why don't you lead the way?" Branford said._

_Calissa nodded, then gestured for them to follow her and she led them through the gates of the alienage._

_Branford and his companions followed after her and when they reached the alienage, they watched the elves surround Calissa asking her questions._

_"Please, everyone calm down!" Calissa said, shushing the crowd. "I found some people who are going to help us figure out what is going on and find everyone who's gone missing."_

_"Cali!"_

_Calissa looked over as one elf pushed her way through. "What is it, Shianni?"_

_"Kaya, she..." Shianni started, but she got choked up and had to take a minute._

_"Shianni, what about Kaya?" Calissa asked, her eyes widening._

_"She... she's gone..."_

_Calissa stared at Shianni, her heart pounding. "What..?"_

_"They said she started to show signs of the illness." Shianni began to explain. "Those men came to take her. They said they would cure her just like everyone else."_

_"When?" Calissa asked._

_"About ten minutes ago."_

_"So then there's still time." Calissa said, then turned to the other elves. "I need everyone to go back to their homes please. We're going to take care of everything, I promise. Stay safe and don't trust those men." She turned and started heading towards one of the houses._

_"Cali, where are you going?" Shianni asked._

_Calissa turned back to her, then glanced at Alistair as he came to stand next to Lucas. "Shianni, they have Kaya. Where do you think?" She hurried into the house, the door closing behind her._

_Alistair turned to Shianni. "Who's Kaya?"_

_"Kaya is her baby sister. She's all she has left since their brother Myles was recruited by Loghain into the army." Shianni explained, wiping the tears from her eyes._

_"Everyone looked to her." Zevran noted. "Why?"_

_Shianni turned to him. "When Cali and her siblings came to Denerim, they had fled Lothering after the first darkspawn attacks killed their parents. Cali couldn't find work and when Valendrian saw them suffering, he took pity on them and gave them shelter here."_

_"We look to her to protect us in Hahren Valendrian's stead because she have proven herself to us and we trust her." One elf said._

_"And I'm more than happy too, especially since I owe them my life and the lives of my siblings." Calissa said, joining them._

_"Cali takes care of us." another elf said. "We didn't accept her and her siblings at first because they are shems, but they have proven themselves to us and we treat them like family."_

_"Myles helped in the workshops while Cali minded the market. Kaya even has become well loved here, a good friend to many of our children." Another said._

_Shianni looked to Calissa. "Be careful, vhenallin? Come back to us safely."_

_Calissa nodded. "I will." She hugged Shianni, then turned to Branford and his companions. "I'm going with you. They have my baby sister."_

_Branford nodded, seeing her wielding a sword at her hip and a bow and quiver of arrows at her back. "Show us where these men are."_

_Calissa nodded, then led the way to where the Tevinters were holed up._

Calissa went with Branford, Alistair, Tori, and their companions when they confronted the Tevinters. Branford was able to bribe the guard at the back door of the building into letting them pass, but they met resistance inside. They fought their way through, then found a secret passageway that led down into the lower section of the building. They met more of the Tevinters and fought their way through until they came to a large room that connected to an alleyway and in that room where all of the elves who had been disappearing, including Valendrian. Even Kaya was there, huddled against Valendrian in fear.

Calissa and the others were able to defeat the Tevinters, discovering that they were taking people from the alienages to be sold off as slaves. When they had cleared out the Tevinters, Calissa ran to free everyone.

_"Cali!"_

_"Kaya, thank Andraste you're safe!" Calissa said, embracing her sister as the six year old ran to her._

_"Cali, I was so scared...!" Kaya said, burying her face in her sister's neck. "The bad men came and took me while you were away..!"_

_"Hush, da'len." Calissa said, holding her tightly. "It's alright now. The bad men have been dealt with. They can't hurt you or anyone else again."_

_"You came for us, Cali." Valendrian said, approaching her._

_Calissa lifted Kaya into her arms and held her as she stood and turned to the hahren. "Of course I did, hahren. I couldn't stand by and do nothing, not after everything you've done for my family."_

_Valendrian smiled and smoothed the back of Kaya's hair. "She was very brave, you know. When those men came to try and take her and the children they had captured, she bit the man who tried to grab her. The man hit her, but she stood her ground nonetheless."_

_Calissa looked down at Kaya and saw that she had a busted lip and a black eye. "Kaya, who hit you? Is he in this room?"_

_Kaya nodded and pointed at the ringleader of the Tevinters who they had captured to turn into the royal guard for dealing in slavery on Ferelden soil, which was treasonous._

_"Hahren, can you hold her for a moment?" Calissa asked, then handed Kaya to Valendrian before turning towards the Tevinter only to see Tori already approaching him._

_"What are you going to do, little girl?" The man said, laughing. "You going to pull my hair?"_

_Calissa watched as Tori marched up to him and kicked him in the face, glaring down at him as he groaned and fell back onto the floor._

_Tori leaned down and pulled him upright, then looked him in the eye. "You think it's fun to hit little girls? You think it's OK for you to fake an illness, to 'cure' people who come to you for help then kidnap them and try to sell them into slavery? You think it's fun to tear families apart?" Her eyes narrowed. "You Tevinters messed with the wrong people."_

_The man chuckled._

_"You think I'm joking?" Tori asked. "Well let me tell you something, Tevinter. Those elves you took? They took Calissa and her family in when they had nothing and nowhere to turn. And that little human girl you took, the one you hit? That's Calissa's baby sister. They're all family and I'd be willing to bet that to Calissa, family is her world." She leaned in, her grip tightening around his collar. "Do you want to find out what happens when you hurt someone's family?"_

_The Tevinter looked at her, fear in his eyes._

_Tori shoved him back down and stood. "You're nothing here, Tevinter. You're scum. And you wonder why half of Thedas hates your kind." She turned and started to walk away, but stopped when the Tevinter began to taunt her._

_"You think you're so big and tough, little girl. You're weak, selfish. You think these elves would ever trust you or that woman? You're nothing to them!"_

_Calissa watched as Tori knocked an arrow and shot it at the Tevinter, her arrow hitting its mark in his thigh._

_"You don't know what you're talking about." She said, then advanced on the man again. "These elves took them in, giving them food, shelter, and work despite the apprehensions between humans and elves. They accepted them like family. Calissa and her family are like me, 'vhenallin'- friends of the People. I myself proved I was worthy to train with the Dalish and in return they gifted me with not just knowledge but these markings as well." She gestured to the markings on her skin, similar to that of the vallaslin. "People like you wouldn't understand when all you think of is yourself. You thrive off of misery, fear, despair, poverty, the weak, the defenceless." She knelt and twisted the arrow in his thigh, but she didn't enjoy his cries of pain. In fact they made her sick, but he needed to pay for what he did so she endured it. "People like me and Calissa, we look out for one another, regardless of race. We care for each other, protect each other, love each other. We are family, we are friends. You'll never know what that feels like, so before you think to judge people like us again, just remember the pain you feel right now because it's far worse than what you could have caused us." She yanked the arrow from his thigh, wiped the blood off on his robes, then stood as she deposited the arrow back into her quiver._

_Valendrian and the elves had watched what she did, heard what she said, and they were touched. Never before had shems treated them as such: like equals, like family. They knew then that they were right to call Calissa and her siblings "vhenallin" and they could understand why Tori- who remained a stranger to them- would be given such gifts from their kin the Dalish._

_"Hahren, could you take Kaya back home with the others? We need to finish up here." Calissa said, looking to Valendrian._

_He nodded. "Of course. Come home soon, lethallan."_

_"Cali, be safe." Kaya said, looking to her sister. "See you at home?"_

_Calissa smiled. "Of course." She replied, then watched as Kaya and the elves hurried out of the building and headed back home. Turning to Branford and his companions, she bowed. "Thank you very much for your help. Without you, I would have lost more family and friends."_

_"It was our pleasure." Branford said, smiling. "You're quite handy in a fight."_

_"My father was a farmer and my mother was a healer, but we had to fight off bandits so often that we all learned how to fight in order to protect our farm and our village." He face fell a bit and she looked away. "It wasn't enough to stop the darkspawn, though... I guess that's why we have Grey Wardens... Too bad they all died at Ostagar... We need someone to protect this country, to stop the Blight... But all Loghain has been doing is recruiting people who show promise and turning them into his own private militia so that he can stay in power. The queen is no better. She hides behind her title and does nothing for the people, just lets her father run amok mad with power."_

_"What can you tell us about Loghain?" Branford asked. "We need to take care of him. He has to answer for what happened at Ostagar and the civil wars that have broken out since he seized control."_

_"All I know is that Loghain wants to stay in power. But, he's wary of anyone close to him. He feels like everyone is a threat to him, even his own daughter the queen. He's mad with power, recruits anyone he can who he says shows promise and from what my brother Myles told me, he sends out factions of men to secure alliances or submissions and complacencies from the nobles and other villages. Not everyone will flock to his banner, though, which is why there are som many civil wars breaking out. Most recently, Myles said they had to face off against men from Mimel. They won against Mimel, but there were many casualties on both sides and Myles said he was lucky to have survived." Calissa's face fell a bit at that. "Loghain is forcing his men to fight against their own countrymen because he fears what he cannot control. We needed the Wardens to stop the Blight and he took that from us. Without the Wardens, there's no way we can survive this. Loghain just refuses to see reason nor will he accept that he was wrong and now he's putting not just my brother's life on the line, but all of ours."_

_"We're going to fix things." Alistair said, looking at her._

_"Someone has to." Calissa replied, meeting his gaze. "We do what we can in the alienage, but the others in the capital aren't so forthcoming with aid. There's only so much that we can do on our own."_

_"Thank you, Calissa, for the information." Branford said. "You should return to your family."_

_Calissa nodded, then looked to the Tevinter. "What about him?"_

_"We'll take care of him." Tori said. "Get back to your home, to your family. Keep them safe. Things will turn around soon enough, you'll see."_

_Calissa nodded, bowing again. "Thank you again for you help." She looked up at them and smiled. "If I hadn't run into you, I may never have seen my baby sister or the others ever again."_

_Alistair smiled. "Glad we could be of assistance."_

_Calissa smiled and turned to leave, but Alistair stopped her._

_"Calissa, can I ask you something?"_

_She looked back at him. "Sure."_

_"I have a sister, she lives here in the capital. Her name is Goldanna." Alistair said. "She refused any help from me, let alone acknowledge I was family. But I worry for her all the same."_

_"I'll look out for her, Alistair." Calissa said, smiling. "It's the least I could do for you helping me keep my family safe."_

_Alistair smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you."_

_"Of course." She looked between he and his companions. "If you ever need anything, just ask. I owe you all a debt." She bowed and left, wondering if she'd ever see them again._

* * *

After that day, things began to grow more tense in the capital. Word spread of Wardens in the city, straggling survivors who escaped the carnage at Ostagar. Word spread of the oncoming Blight, more and more darkspawn attacks. Several months had passed since that day and it was the final battle against the Blight, the final battle where Branford Cousland and Alistair defeated the archdemon. Branford was named the Hero of Ferelden and Alistair was made the King of Ferelden.

Calissa stood with her siblings, Myles having come back home to serve Alistair when it was decided at the Landsmeet that he would be king, and watched as the coronation took place. They celebrated with everyone, but Calissa noticed that Tori Evermoore wasn't present. Seeing her and Alistair together, she could tell them were a couple- or trying to be- and she hoped that she hadn't died in the final battle. Tori had stood up for her and her family, putting the Tevinter in his place. She had helped save her baby sister and the elves who had taken them in, accepted them as family. She would be forever grateful for her aid and she owed each and everyone one of them- Tori included- a debt. She gave a prayer for Tori's safety and protection, hoping that she had survived.


	2. Reunions and Relief

As things in the capital and the country itself had settled down bit by bit and they were able to rebuild what was lost, Calissa returned to Lothering with her siblings and aided in rebuilding the village. They had bid farewell to the elves of the alienage, who assured her they would always have a place for her and her family in their lives and homes, then made their way back to rebuild the life they had to leave behind. They rebuilt the farmhouse, the stables, the fences, and replanted crops anew and quickly had a flourishing harvest once more. They would send food to Denerim for the alienage, as well as to other villages and outer laying cities and refugee camps to help support them until things got back to normal.

The years went by and word came of the troubles in Kirkwall, ending in the mage rebellion, the destruction of the Chantry and the murder of Grand Cleric Elthina. Not long after those terrible events, mages and Templars went to war against each other and things quickly escalated everywhere.

Now, with Calissa nearing twenty-seven, Kaya nearing sixteen, and Myles having already turned twenty-four, the Vallonia Family was set on aiding those who were caught up in the middle of this Maker forsaken war. Word came of the explosion at the Conclave of Divine Justinia and her murder, and rumours spread about the Breach and the only survivor of the explosion who was quickly named the Herald of Andraste by those of the Inquisition- a force that had gathered under the guidance of Cassandra Pentaghast and Leliana- whom Calissa remembered from the Blight. As the Left and Right Hands of the Divine, they used their influence to try and quell the mage- Templar war and now they sought a way to close the Breach and fix the world again.

Leaving the farm in the care of a close friend of theirs who had helped them rebuild the village and had known them and their parents for years, Calissa and her siblings made their way to the Crossroads. There they began helping in any way that they could, but then the day came when the Herald of Andraste visited the Crossroads.

* * *

_ Calissa looked up from her work as word spread throughout the Crossroads that the Herald had come and she smiled when a familiar face. She excused herself and approached the Herald, bowing._

_"Good to see you again, Tori Evermoore. The years have been kind to you."_

_Tori looked at confused for a moment, then she beamed at her and embraced her. "Calissa! Maker it's been so long!"_

_Calissa smiled and returned Tori's hug. "I was worried when I didn't see you at the King's coronation after the Blight. After what you had done for me and my family, I prayed you had not fallen in that final battle. Glad to see that I was right."_

_Tori stepped away and smiled sadly. "I left Denerim before the final battle and went to Kirkwall."_

_Calissa's eyes widened. "So then you were there when the Qunari invaded and the mage-Templar war started when the Chantry was destroyed?"_

_Tori nodded. "I was there for it all."_

_"Maker's breath, I'm so sorry you had to experience all that suffering." Calissa hugged her again. "You're safe at least."_

_Tori nodded. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since we helped you save the alienage."_

_"I'm doing well. Myles came back home after Loghain was executed and has served the king for years, though we went back to Lothering and began rebuilding what we lost. We started up the farm again and sent food to the alienage and to refugee camps throughout the country. Now we're helping here at the Crossroads while an old family friend of ours watches our farm for us."_

_"How's Kaya?"_

_"Want to see for yourself?"_

_Tori smiled and followed Calissa to where she and Kaya had been working._

_"Kaya, there's someone who'd like to see you."_

_Kaya looked up and she smiled, running to hug Tori. "Tori!"_

_Tori laughed and hugged the young girl back. "You've grown so much, Kaya! I'm surprised you still remember me after all these years!"_

_"You saved me and our family from the Tevinters." Kaya said, beaming up at her. "How could I forget that or how you dealt with the one who hit me back then?"_

_Tori smiled, recalling the day she spoke of fondly. "You've grown up so much, Kaya. I'm so happy to see you doing well."_

_Kaya smiled. "Come, meet Myles! He took temporary leave from the army to help rebuild the farm and now he's helping us here, too." She took Tori's hand and led her to where her brother was working with some of the Inquisition agents to rebuild some of the buildings. "Myles! There's someone I want you to meet!"_

_Myles looked up, seeing his younger sister with a strange woman. "Who is that, Kaya?" He glanced over as the Inquisition agents he was working with saluted the woman. He climbed down and offered his hand to her. "Myles Vallonia."_

_"Tori Evermoore." Tori replied, shaking his hand._

_"The Herald of Andraste, I take it?" He asked. "The Inquisition agents stationed here saluted you. You're the only one of real command besides the Commander himself of the Inquisition until they find an Inquisitor."_

_"I'm the Herald of Andraste, yes." Tori said, nodding. "Commander Cullen holds great respect with the Inquisition forces, but Sister Leliana and Seeker Pentaghast and our ambassador Lady Montilyet also hold great respect and authority with the Inquisition. Without them, the Inquisition would not exist."_

_Myles bowed his head. "Of course, Herald, my apologies. I should thank you."_

_"Oh?"_

_"You're the one who saved little Kaya all those years ago and the elves that took us in. Calissa wrote to me and told me what happened." Myles said. "I owe you a debt, Herald. Valendrian and the elves took us in, gave us food and shelter and work. They weren't accepting at first, but we worked hard to repay them and they accepted us all as family. When Calissa told me about your markings and that you had become close with the Dalish, I was even more grateful to see another so accepted by the elves." He smiled and bowed his head. "The world needs more people like you and us, who can work with the elves to rebuild what we humans took from them so long ago. Tensions will always run high, but it's a start."_

_Tori smiled. "I heard that Valendrian had been named the arl of the alienage? The King turned the alienage into an arldom within the capital, even gave them some land outside of the city too."_

_Myles nodded. "King Alistair is a good man and I am honoured to follow him. He has done a lot of good for the country since taking the throne. We're lucky to have such a great man on the throne after so long. Cailan was a good king, but not nearly as great as King Maric- their father. Alistair is as great a king as his father was if you ask me, and I'm sure I'm not the only one to think so."_

_Tori smiled. "I'm sure you're not."_

_Myles bowed. "I should let you return to your duties, Herald. It was a pleasure to meet you finally after all these years. You saved my family and I owe you a debt. If you ever need anything, just say the word."_

_Tori bowed her head in return and left with Kaya as they returned to Calissa._

_"Tori, I should get back to work, too." Kaya said, smiling. "It's nice to see you again. Thank you for saving me back then."_

_Tori hugged her. "It was my pleasure, Kaya." She stood with Calissa as they watched Kaya return to the healer's hut. "She's quite the young woman now."_

_"Indeed. She's almost sixteen now. I just worry about her finding a boy she likes in the middle of this war."_

_"Love blossoms in the strangest ways and places sometimes." Tori said, smiling sadly. "Calissa, can you walk with me?"_

_Calissa nodded and walked around the Crossroads with Tori, glancing up to see a dragon perched above the camps. "Is that the famed Amantheon?"_

_"Yes, that's Theon. You never met him back in Denerim, I hadn't met him yet." Tori said, smiling. "He's gotten big over the years."_

_"He's magnificent."_

_"Indeed he is."_

_They stopped atop a hill and looked over the Crossroads. After a moment or two of silence, Calissa looked at Tori._

_"Is everything alright, Tori?"_

_"To be honest, not really." Tori said, sighing. "I don't know if I ever told you, but Alistair and I were together for a time during the Blight."_

_"I had guessed. I saw how you two were together, how you looked at each other. I could tell you loved each other very much." Calissa said, nodding. "What happened?"_

_"We were going to be married, but long story short Alistair became king and he broke things of. I was heart broken and I couldn't bear to be near him so I left Denerim and went to Kirkwall. When we met again in Kirkwall, we spent the night together, but then he left before I could say goodbye and I haven't seen or talked to him since then."_

_"Did you never write?"_

_"I did." Tori said, pulling out a journal and handing it to her. "I wrote letters every day, but I never had the courage to send them so I kept them in that journal."_

_Calissa opened the journal and flipped through the hundred or so letters within, some of them with tears stains on the ink. She didn't read any of them, but she saw that a lot of love went into the letters. She closed the journal and handed it back to her. "I'm so sorry, Tori."_

_"Don't be, it's not your fault." Tori replied, placing the journal back into her pack. "I just don't know how I can face him now after all this time..."_

_Calissa put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll all work out just fine, you'll see. He's due to arrive here soon, so perhaps you should talk to him while you're here?"_

_"Maybe." Tori looked at Calissa. "Thanks, Calissa, I appreciate you listening."_

_Calissa smiled. "Call me 'Cali'. And it's my pleasure. Anything for you, Tori."_

_Tori smiled. "I should let you get to work, but let's catch up a bit more later ok?"_

_Calissa nodded. "I'd like that."_

_Calissa and Tori caught up after finishing their work and became quick friends. The day of the King's arrival cam, then the following day Tori was to set out with her companions for the Hinterlands to find supplies and such. On the day that Tori left the Crossroads, Calissa came to see her off. She watched as she said goodbye to Branford Cousland and Alistair Theirin, then head towards her and the western pass. _

_"Tori, be careful. The mages and Templars aren't the only thing out there."_

_"I will, Cali, don't worry about me." Tori said with a smile. "Look after them while we're gone?"_

_Cali nodded. "Of course." She hugged Tori and stepped back as she started to leave through the pass._

_"And Cali?"_

_She looked up to see Tori looking back at her, a heavy sadness in her eyes. "What is it, Tori?"_

_"About that favor..."_

_"Anything, Tori, I told you. I owe you a debt for saving Kaya and the alienage."_

_"Look after Alistair for me. He needs someone to help him stay grounded." Tori said._

_Surprised, Calissa nodded. "Of course."_

_Tori smiled in relief, then raised a hand and waved, leading her companions out through the pass._

_When Tori was gone, Calissa turned back to the Crossroads. As she walked by Branford and Alistair, one of them called to her._

_"Calissa?"_

_She turned and smiled. "Hello, Branford. It's been a long time."_

_Branford smiled. "It really has. What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, we came to help the refugees as much as possible." Calissa explained. "An old family friend is watching our farm while we're here."_

_"I see. Well, the people are lucky to have you here." Branford said, smiling. "The years have been kind to you."_

_"And you as well. If you have time, I'm sure Kaya would love to see you again." She looked at Alistair, bowing her head. "Both of you."_

_Alistair smiled, though there was a hint a sadness behind it. "I think we can make time to say hello."_

_Calissa smiled. "Good. Myles is with us too, I'm sure he'd love to meet you both." Bowing, she excused herself and return to her duties._

_"She's still that beautiful, protective woman we met all those years ago." Branford commented._

_"Yes, she is." Alistair replied, watching her working with the Inquisition agents and locals who had come to help at the Crossroads._

_Later that evening, Alistair invited Calissa and her siblings to share dinner with him and Branford in his tent. They eagerly accepted and joined them once their work was finished._

_"Kaya, you remember Branford and Alistair?" Calissa said when they joined the Hero of Ferelden and the King._

_"Of course!" She hugged each of them, then stepped back and bowed. "Thank you for saving us that day."_

_"You're welcome, Kaya." Branford said, chuckling. "Maker, you're quite the little beauty now!"_

_Kaya looked up and blushed, her cheeks burning. "T-Thank you..!" She met his gaze, then her blush deepened and she looked down to hide it._

_Calissa smiled. "Careful, Branford. You might make her swoon."_

_Kaya's blush deepened and Myles chuckled._

_"Well, shall we begin?" Alistair asked, gesturing for them to sit. Calissa sat next to him, Myles next to her, then Kaya next to him. He chuckled when Kaya's blush seemed to deepen even further when Branford pulled out her chair for her and sat next to her._

_They spent the night catching up, sharing stories and enjoying each other's company. After they had finished their meal, Branford asked Kaya if she'd like to join him for a walk._

_"Go on, Kaya." Calissa said, smiling._

_Kaya got up sheepishly from her chair and looped her arm through Branford's when he offered it to her, blushing so profusely as he led her out of the tent after promising to have her home soon._

_"I should check on horses." Myles said, standing. He bowed to the king. "Thank you for inviting us to join you for dinner, sire. It was a pleasure and honour meeting you in person."_

_"You're quite welcome, Myles." Alistair replied smiling. "I rather enjoyed your company."_

_Myles smiled. "You're a great king, sire, but an even greater man." He bowed, then turned to his sister. "Cali, see you at home?"_

_Calissa nodded. "Of course. I'll be there soon."_

_Myles bid them a good night and left the king's tent, leaving them alone._

_"I should retire for the night as well, Majesty. Thank you for the wonderful evening." Calissa said, bowing her head and standing._

_Alistair stood with her. "Calissa, wait."_

_She looked at him._

_"Would you come back to Denerim with me?" He asked. "I could use someone with your skills back in the capital."_

_"Oh? And what skills would you have need of?"_

_Alistair chuckled. "You're good with people, you're willing to help wherever and whenever you can, you're a skilled fighter." He looked at her. "Need I go on?"_

_"Perhaps." Calissa said, smirking._

_"Very well." He stepped closer to her. "You're beautiful, charming, humble, well loved and respected by your peers. You're strong willed, determined, never give up on anything, and-"_

_"Ok, sire, I get it." Calissa interrupted, laughing. "What would you have me do for you in the capital?"_

_Alistair smiled. "I need someone to help me with relations with the people. An advisor. It's a job offer, so I'd pay you of course. Arrangements can be made for you and your family to receive accommodations in the palace."_

_"Give me some time to think about it." Calissa said._

_"Of course."_

_"When do you leave for the capital?"_

_"A few days time."_

_"Very well. I'll have your answer before you leave."_

_Alistair smiled and walked her to the entrance of the tent. "Good night, Calissa."_

_Calissa bowed and smiled. "Good night, sire."_

_The next few days went by quickly. Calissa and her siblings spent the evenings with Alistair and Branford in the king's tent. On the eve before they were to leave, Calissa looked to her siblings and when they nodded, she turned to the king._

_"Sire, after much consideration and discussion with my family, I have decided to accept your offer."_

_Alistair smiled. "Wonderful!"_

_"We will go with you to Denerim."_

_"Excellent!"_

_"It'll be nice seeing the capital again." Myles said._

_"And the elves!" Kaya said, smiling._

_Calissa smiled. "I do have one condition, though sire." She said, looking to him._

_"What would that be?"_

_"As gracious as it is of you to offer us lodging in the palace, we'd prefer to return to our home in the alienage." Calissa said. "We'll of course send word ahead to inform Hahren Valendrian of our return."_

_"Whatever you'd like to do, Calissa." Alistair said._

_"Thank you." She replied, then winked at Alistair. "Besides, I promised someone I'd look after you."_

_The following morning, Calissa and her family packed up their things and left the Crossroads with Branford and Alistair. They journeyed back to Denerim together, stopping at the alienage to drop Calissa and her family off. The elves welcomed them back with open arms, even Branford and Alistair. They had a celebratory feast to welcome their vhenallin back home. When it came time for Alistair to return to the palace, Calissa walked with him through the marketplace._

_"Thank you for accepting the job, Calissa." Alistair said. "I've been meaning to appoint someone as my advisor for a while, but I haven't found anyone as suitable as you."_

_Calissa smiled. "Of course, sire."_

_Alistair stopped at the gate of the palace. "Take a few days to settle in, then come find me."_

_Calissa nodded and bowed. "As you wish sire."_

_"Good night, Calissa."_

_"Sire, you can call me 'Cali', like everyone else does." She said, smiling._

_Alistair chuckled. "Alright."_

_"Good night, sire. Sleep well."_

* * *

From that night onward, Calissa Vallonia became the advisor to the King of Ferelden. Kaya began to work closely with Branford Cousland on public relations within the city and throughout the country- both acting as ambassadors of sorts. Myles was offered a high ranking position in the army, but he turned it down to return to the farm and asked for the king's support and blessing in beginning work on forming a militia group in Lothering that could protect the village and would act as a reserve for the Ferelden Royal Army. Alistair was happy to give it and appointed him to General anyways, recognizing how much Myles had proven himself among the soldiers and throughout the many civil wars and battles they had faced since the Blight.

Eventually, months had passed and over that time word came of the events of Redcliffe, then the Breach closed and word came of Haven's demise. Calissa worried for Tori and the Inquisition, but when word came that they had taken up residence in an ancient fortress known as Skyhold, she was relieved.

When the king announced that he was going to Skyhold on urgent business, Calissa held down the fort so to speak and took care of matters in Denerim while he was away. Upon his return, she learned that he had a son and Tori was the mother. Calissa knew things were complicated between he and the now named Inquisitor, even more so now that they had a child together, but she promised Tori that she would look after Alistair and help him to stay grounded. The night of his return, Calissa did everything she could to help him figure out what to do about his son with everything going on and it was decided that he needed to stay with Tori until he was older and could travel.

Calissa continued her work as advisor to the king and after a year, the mage-Templar war was over, Corypheus was slain in battle and the Venatori were defeated, and the world was safe once more. The Inquisition had fulfilled its purpose, now finding a new one in restoring the peace for good and maintaining it for all of Thedas. Relations between the people throughout the kingdom were good and relations with other countries were beginning to grow as well. She had grown close to the king in that time, finding herself calling him friend, but now she was beginning to wonder if things were more complicated than that.


	3. Let the Courtship Begin

**9:44 Dragon**

_ **Two years after the defeat of Corypheus and the final sealing of the Breach** _

A knock sounded at the door and Calissa looked up from her paperwork. "Come in."

"Cali, there's someone here to see you."

"Thanks, Kaya." Calissa smiled at her sister. "Shouldn't you be going to Highever with Branford soon? He wanted to introduce you to his brother, didn't he?"

Kaya blushed and nodded. "Yes. Teyrn Fergus has heard much of our work as ambassadors, so he wished to invite us to Highever to discuss matters."

"You really care for Branford, don't you?" Calissa asked, standing.

Kaya's blush deepened and she nodded. "Yes, but he's much older than me..."

"Kaya, you're almost nineteen now, right? Branford isn't that much older than you. He's, what, thirty-three? That's only twelve years older than you. He was about your age when I first met him. Mum and Dad were fifteen years apart when they married. Age doesn't matter if you love someone."

Kaya giggled. "Unless you're an old man or woman looking for a younger partner."

"Hey, the elderly need love too." Calissa laughed. "Go and have fun. Tell him how you feel. It's been nearly two years since you started working with him."

Kaya walked with her sister as they made their way through the house. "What about you and the king?"

"What do you mean?"

"Working closely like that with someone tends to create quite the bond." Kaya looked at her sister coyly. "Besides, I've never seen you look at another man like you do the king."

Calissa rolled her eyes, ignoring her blush. "I'm his advisor and friend, nothing more."

"Uh, huh. Then why is he coming to see you at this time of night?"

Calissa and Kaya turned into living room and found Alistair waiting.

"Your majesty?" Calissa asked, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a ride." Alistair said, looking up at her. "I could use a bit of fresh air away from the city for a bit."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"I'll wait for you outside, then." Alistair said, then left the sisters alone.

"See? A man after your own heart, isn't he?" Kaya teased.

"Oh, shut it you." Calissa said, grabbing her cloak. "Don't stay up too late? You leave for Highever at dawn." Leaving her sister to turn for the night, Calissa left their home and joined Alistair where he was waiting. "Ready when you are, sire."

Alistair smiled and offered her his arm, then led the way out of the alienage when she took it. He led her to the stables near the city gates where two horses were already saddled. He helped Calissa into her saddle before hopping up into his, then led the way out of the city and out into the fields.

They rode for an hour or two, just circling around the fields surrounding the capital. Eventually they came to a small grove of trees that sheltered a waterfall and large pool.

"Care for a swim, sire?" Calissa asked, sliding out of her saddle.

Alistair watched as she stepped behind a boulder, slipping out of everything but her underclothes before diving into the pool. When she resurfaced, she smiled and waved him over. Smiling himself, Alistair slid out of his saddle and pulled off his tunic, trousers, and boots and set them next to his cloak on the boulder. He dove in after Calissa, resurfacing to find her a few feet from him.

"Wonderful isn't it?" She asked, loving the feeling of the cool water on her skin.

"It's nice."

Calissa looked up at the stars as they glistened above them and smiled. "The stars are brilliant tonight."

Alistair chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me, Cali."

Calissa looked at him. "Oh? I'm not so emptied of surprises now, am I?"

"I think you have some left in you yet." Alistair replied, smirking.

Calissa splashed him. "Your teasing is unwarranted, sire." She said, smiling.

Alistair splashed her back, only to earn another in his face. He looked around and saw that she had disappeared under the water. He waited patiently, listening for any sign of her location. Behind him, a small ripple sounded and just as Calissa was about to ambush him and try to dunk him under the water, he spun and wrapped his arms around her.

Squealing, Calissa couldn't help but blush in surprise as Alistair pulled her into his arms and held her firmly against his chest. Her hands rested against his chest, feeling the toned muscles and his heart racing. She looked up at him, her blush deepening when she realized how close his face was. "S-Sire?"

Alistair looked down at her, the moonlight making her hair glisten like bloodstone and her eyes like lazurite. "You've been my advisor for a long time now and I greatly appreciate you helping me stay grounded. You've been there for me so much lately, I can't tell you how much it means to me."

Calissa smiled. "Of course, sire. I wouldn't be a good advisor if I didn't."

Alistair chuckled. "That may be true, but still. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Calissa's smile grew.

"Cali, you truly mean a lot to me. I've spent much of these past years alone." He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"That's not true, you had Tori." Calissa replied, looking up at him.

"And you know our situation. Tori and I can never be together, we agreed on that but even so we have a son together- a son that I have not seen in months. But you have helped me through that loneliness and I appreciate it." Alistair replied.

Calissa smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I'd do anything for you, Alistair. I always have and always will. And that will never change." She kissed his cheek and pushed back. "Come on, we should get back before the guards send out a search party."

Alistair climbed out of the pool with Calissa, slipping back into his clothes while she changed back into hers behind the boulder. As he waited for her to finish, he thought about how he meant every word he had said to her. She had come to mean a great deal to him, just as Tori had. While he would always love Tori, he wasn't in love with her anymore and found that he was beginning to fall in love with Calissa, and had been over the last year or so. It had been a long time coming that he moved on and found a queen, but he didn't know if she would feel the same about him.

Behind the boulder, Calissa was clipping her cloak in place and was having similar thoughts. She had grown to really care for and respect Alistair on a more personal level and she wondered if Kaya was right. 'Am I falling in love with Alistair?' She stepped out from behind the boulder and let Alistair help her into her saddle. When he mounted into his, she blushed and smiled when he smiled warmly at her. 'I love his smile.'

Alistair and Calissa made their way back to the stables in silence, each pondering the thoughts in their heads. Alistair walked Calissa back to her house, stopping just outside the door.

"I had fun tonight." He said. "Thank you for joining me."

Calissa smiled. "I had fun too. We should do it again sometime."

"I'd like that." Alistair replied, smiling.

"Me too." Calissa felt her cheeks blush and looked away for a moment to try and hide it.

Alistair reached up and turned her chin to where she could look at him. "You said that." He smiled and decided to take a chance, leaning down and kissing her gently.

Calissa was taken aback, but she returned his kiss and smiled when he pulled away. "You should, um... get back to the palace."

Alistair chuckled, his blush and smile growing. "Perhaps..." He leaned down and kissed her again, his arm encircling her.

Calissa returned his kiss and moved her hands up to his chest. When she pulled away, she pressed her forehead against his. "Really, Alistair, you should go before they send out a search party." She kissed him one last time, then stepped back and opened her door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, when we see off Kaya and Branford."

Alistair nodded, smiling. "Good night, Cali."

"Good night, Alistair."

Alistair stepped into the street as Calissa closed her door and he smiled. It was a good sign that she had returned his kiss. 'I'll talk with her about it tomorrow.' He thought, then returned to the palace.

Inside her living room, Calissa leaned against the door with her fingers to her lips and smiled.

"Well, you were out late." Kaya said, coming over. "What's up with you?"

Calissa blushed and shook her head. "Nothing, but you should really be in bed, Kaya. You leave at dawn."

Kaya giggled. "True, but I couldn't sleep so I stayed up to wait for you."

"You didn't have to do that." Calissa said, hanging up her cloak.

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to see your first kiss." Kaya teased, giggling when her sister's cheeks burned. "Relax, Cali. I'm happy for you. The King is a good man."

Calissa said, a smile upon her lips. "He is indeed." She grabbed Kaya's hand and pulled her towards her room. "Now, let's get you to bed. Can't have you looking like the undead in the morning when you leave with Branford for Highever."

Kaya blushed in turn and reluctantly went to bed. As Calissa went to her own room, Kaya prayed for her sister's happiness and asked the Maker to give her strength when she told Branford how she felt. Seeing Alistair and Calissa kiss, it gave her hope that she could realize her affections for the Hero of Ferelden and hope that maybe he too felt the same about her.

Calissa got ready for bed and lay back, staring up at the ceiling. She touched her lips and smiled. 'I should tell him how I feel, tomorrow.'

* * *

Dawn came and Calissa stood with Alistair as they saw off Kaya and Branford.

"You look after my sister, Branford Cousland." Calissa said, teasing him a bit.

"I swear on it with the Maker as my witness." Branford said, grinning. "Kaya won't come to any harm while she's at my side." He put an arm around Kaya's shoulders, earning himself a profuse blush from her. He hoisted her up into her saddle, then climbed up into his own as the men accompanying them mounted up as well. "We'll send word once we reach Highever."

"Safe travels." Alistair said.

Branford smiled, then winked at Kaya as they made their way out of the city and out into the countryside.

Calissa smiled, hoping that Kaya could work up the courage to tell the Hero of Ferelden how she felt. "Well, now that that is taken care of, we have other business to attend to, sire. Including the arrival of the Inquisitor and your son."

Alistair sighed and nodded. "Of course. Straight to work then?"

Calissa chuckled. "Don't be so serious, sire. You'll get to see Duncan."

Alistair smiled. "I just hope he recognizes me."

"No one could ever forget someone like you, sire." Calissa said, smiling. She put a hand on his arm. "Duncan is a smart lad, just like his mother and father. He has always recognized you. I'm more worried you won't recognize him!"

Alistair chuckled. "He'll have gotten much bigger since I last saw him."

Calissa nodded. "And he's going to be, what, three soon?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes. He'll be turning three while he's visiting actually."

"Perfect! Then we can plan a celebration for his birthday!" Calissa smiled.

Alistair looked at her, his own smile growing. "You truly never cease to amaze me, Cali."

Calissa blushed and looked at him, her smile never fading. "I'm your advisor, sire. I have to keep things interesting somehow." She looked up at the palace for a moment, then back at him. "Now, come. We have work to do."

* * *

After hours of dealing with requisitions, reports, taxes, and planning a party for the arrival of Tori and her son as well as planning a party for Duncan's birthday, Calissa came back with some tea as Alistair set aside the last of the reports and sat back in his chair.

"Maker, please let that be all..."

Calissa chuckled. "It is sire, I promise. I made sure we got everything taken care of so that you had plenty of time to spend with Duncan. If anything should arise, I will take care of it while you spend time with your son."

Alistair took the cup of tea she offered him. "Thank you, Cali. You're amazing."

Calissa blushed and sat down across from him. She took a sip of tea and looked up at the painting that hung above the fireplace in the study. It was a painting of a young Alistair and Tori with all of their companions. They all looked so happy together, but she couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy seeing how happy Alistair and Tori looked together. They were truly in love.

"Cali, may I ask you something?"

Calissa looked at him. "Anything, sire."

"About last night..." Alistair started, but he stopped a moment to think on how to proceed. He looked at her. "I wonder if I should apologize for kissing you."

Calissa blushed. "If you need to apologize, then I would need to as well. After all, I did kiss you back."

Alistair chuckled. "True enough."

Calissa looked at him. "I love seeing you smile." She blushed and looked away for a moment when he looked at her in surprise. "I, uh... I care for you a great deal, Alistair. I have for a long time now." She looked up at him. "I just never thought to act on my feelings considering our positions. Should I have confessed my feelings to you and been rejected, I was worried how it would effect our working relationship and our friendship."

"Cali..."

Calissa set down her tea and stood, going to the window. "Forgive me, I spoke out of turn."

Alistair chuckled and set his tea aside. "You didn't, Cali. And I'm glad to know how you feel about me."

Calissa looked at him. "Sire?"

"I've come to care for you a great deal as well." He said, standing. "I spent the last decade loving a woman I could never be with and I never thought I'd find someone else. I tried for years to find another, someone who would make a good queen and bear me children, but every one that I found only reminded me of Tori." He reached up to touch her cheek as she turned to him, his arm circling around her waist and pulling her closer. "You're the first woman I've ever met who doesn't remind me of her. You're the first woman I've allowed myself to fall in love again with, the only woman I want to be with." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I just didn't know how to tell you before."

Calissa smiled and leaned into his hand, placing her own over it. "Alistair..."

"Calissa, will you allow me to court you?"

Calissa nodded. "Of course, Alistair."

Alistair smiled and kissed her again, lingering a bit longer this time. Only when the sound of someone clearing their throat did he pull away. He turned to look towards the door, having forgotten it was open, and found Tori Evermoore standing in the doorway with their son in her arms. "Tori, you're early!"

Tori smiled, winking at Calissa as she stepped into the study. "We finished up work in Skyhold and were able to leave sooner. Thought we'd surprise you."

Alistair smiled. "And surprised I am."

"Daddy!"

Alistair smiled as Duncan squirmed in Tori's arms.

"Well, we have another surprise for you." Tori said, setting Duncan down on his feet. "Show Daddy what you learned, Duncan."

Alistair watched in amazement as Duncan started walking towards him, his arms outstretched to his father. "Maker, look at you!" He scooped up his son when he reached him and tossed him in the air before catching him and holding him in his arms. "You've gotten so big! And you're walking!"

"I missed you!" Duncan said, hugging his father.

Alistair chuckled and looked to Tori. "I trust you didn't come alone?"

Tori shook her head. "Cullen came with me and the children. He's watching them right now in the room Killian took us to."

"Good. I hope the room is suitable?"

"It's great, thanks. We'll get settled in soon. Leto, Theon, and Rylee are a bit restless from the journey, so Cullen's trying to get them to settled down."

Calissa watched the two exchange their greetings, then turned her attention to Duncan who had grabbed her hair. "Hello, little prince. Do you remember me?"

Duncan nodded. "Cali."

"That's right." Calissa smiled.

"Pretty." Duncan said, staring at her hair.

Alistair and Tori watched as Duncan stretched out his arms to Calissa and hugged her when she took him from his father. They smiled, seeing that Duncan had remembered her as well. As she talked with Duncan while he played with her hair, Tori turned to Alistair and muttered, "So you and Cali, huh?"

Alistair blushed and looked from her to Calissa, nodding.

"Good. It's about time you found someone." Tori said, smiling. "Glad to see that she's kept her promise all these years."

"What promise?" Alistair asked, looking back at her.

"I made her promise to look after you, to help you stay grounded as my favour." Tori said, winking. "Cali, it's good to see you!" She said, turning her attention back to Calissa and her son. "How is my favourite royal advisor?"

Calissa smiled. "I've been well, Tori. And you? I heard that Rylee just turned two."

"Yeah, and she still looks just like her father." Tori said, smiling. "But she got my eyes."

Calissa chuckled and handed Duncan back to Alistair. "Here, Duncan, you stay with your father OK? I need to go check on a few things."

"OK. Play later?"

Calissa nodded and kissed his forehead. "Of course, little prince. We can play later."

Duncan smiled and watched as Calissa kissed Alistair's cheek.

"I will see to that our preparations for the Inquisitor's arrival are moved up. You take some time with your family, alright?"

Alistair nodded and watched as Calissa hugged Tori, then excused herself.

"She really is something." Tori said. "She hasn't changed one bit since we first met her."

Alistair smiled. "And that's what I love about her."

* * *

Calissa had made sure that the kitchens were aware of Tori's early arrival and went to check on Cullen and the children. When she reached the door, she heard a ruckus inside the room. She opened the door to find Rylee sitting on the bed crying her eyes out while her brothers ran amok as Cullen tried to calm them. She giggled and closed the door when Cullen looked up at her.

"Need some help, Commander?"

"Please?"

Calissa smiled and went to calm Rylee, pulling her into her lap and began singing to her. "Tel'enara bellana bana'vhenadahl, Sethen'a ir san'shiral, mala tel'halani." As she sang, Leto and Theon stopped and seemed to calm, coming to stand in front of her staring in awe as she sang the lullaby she had learned in the alienage. "Ir sa'vir te'suledin var bana'vallaslin, Vora'nadas san banal'him emma abel revas. Ir tela'ena glandival, vir amin tel'hanin. Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am'tela'elvahen."

"Maker, how'd you do that?" Cullen asked, looking at her in amazement. "I haven't been able to calm them since we got here."

Calissa smiled. "It's an old lullaby I learned from the alienage here in Denerim. I used to sing it to my sister when she was little, as well as the other children, and it always seemed to calm them."

"Well it worked wonders."

"Cali, where'd you learn to sing like that?"

Calissa looked up as Tori joined them, Alistair and Duncan beside her. "My mother taught me when I was younger. I've always loved to sing."

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you." Calissa stood and handed Rylee to her father. "The key to children when they are riled up like this is distraction. Be it playing a new game, or singing to them, or anything to stimulate their mind. Once their attention is on you, you need to keep their focus and you'll never have any issues."

Cullen held his daughter as she nestled into his arms. "Thank you, Cali."

"Of course." She smiled, then turned to Leto and Theon. "Boys, you have to promise to behave, OK?"

The twins nodded. "OK."

She patted their heads. "Good." She stood and looked at Tori. "We've moved up our preparations for you and the kitchens should have dinner ready within the next few hours. You should get some rest while you can."

Tori smiled, then took Duncan from Alistair. "Thank you, Cali."

Calissa smiled. "Of course. Anything for you, Tori, you know that."

Tori smiled and went to lay her son down on the bed before getting the twins and their sister into bed for a nap.

Calissa left the room, bowing her head to Alistair as she passed him, and headed towards the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. She looked up at the sky, seeing the light beginning to fade as the sun set and she breathed in the fresh air. It was good to see Tori again, good to see the children were doing so well. Tori and Cullen were happy together, and it was clear that Cullen was a good father, even to the boys. Thinking about the children though made Calissa realize that she wanted to have a child of her own. 'Would Alistair even want another child...?' she wondered. 'It's too early to think about this now... We've only just started courting..."

"Cali?"

Calissa turned and looked at Alistair as he joined her on the balcony. "Yes?"

"That was really amazing how you calmed the children like that. Poor Cullen looked like he was going to lose his mind."

Calissa smiled. "I'm glad I could help." She looked out towards the alienage, towards her home. "When I lived in the alienage before, I would help look after the children. At first the elves weren't keen on a shem watching their children, but they saw how much the children loved to play with Kaya. They saw how hard Myles and I worked to repay them, to do what we could to help them around the alieange. They decided to trust me with their children and I never let any harm come to them. I loved looking after them, too. I had never seen Kaya so happy before."

Alistair stood next to her. "You'd make a good mother, Cali. Raising Kaya and looking after Myles should be proof enough, but look at how well you did with Tori's children. They adore you."

Calissa smiled. She looked up at him as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned into his chest as he held her and looked at the sky as it was painted orange, purple, pink, and blue with the setting sun.


	4. Is This Truly Right?

The days Tori and Cullen were in Denerim with the children, visiting Alistair and their friends, went by fairly quickly. Before they knew it, Duncan's birthday party was in full swing and the little prince was never more excited than Calissa had seen him.

The festivities were filled with music, dancing, games for the children, food and drink, and of course the presents. She stood with Alistair and Tori as their son opened his presents, keeping an eye on Cullen on the other children in case the Commander needed help.

Off to the side, however, she could hear the murmurs and whispers directed towards Tori- many of them consisting of what a whore she was or how power hungry she was to name just a couple. None of them were kind worded and the poison behind each one made Calissa sick.

'How could anyone speak ill of Tori? She's been through so much over the years, adjusted well to our world, lived a good and honest life, even saved us from oblivion and destruction. Thedas, even the whole world, owes her their lives and gratitude not to mention respect.' she wondered.

"Cali, you alright?" Cullen asked her as he leaned in, making sure to keep his voice down.

Calissa nodded, offering him a smile. She excused herself, having wished Duncan a happy birthday already, and went for a walk to clear her head. As she walked through the halls, she heard Bann Teagan, Alistair's uncle, speaking with someone. She didn't want to intrude, but she heard a rather unsavory remark about Tori and stepped forward.

"You should really be careful speaking about the Inquisitor like that, milord."

Teagan looked up from his conversation, eyes narrowing. "You are an advisor, Calissa, you would do well to remember your place."

"And you would do well to show more respect for the woman who saved all of our lives, yours included, who also-more importantly- is the mother of our crown prince. Or have you forgotten that?"

"The Inquisition is out of control, Tori Evermoore just as much."

"Why? Because she reclaimed Caer Bronach from bandits? Because she made outposts of other garrisons during the Mage-Templar war and helped to re-establish trade in Ferelden when we could not? Because she and the Inquisition continued to aid in rebuilding and healing the lands even after they defeated Corypheus and ended the Mage-Templar War? Because you fear they have the forces large enough to mount an invasion like Orlais did years ago? Or is it because you see her like so many others here tonight do: nothing more than a whore who sleeps her way around Thedas gaining and abusing power?" Calissa tried to remain as polite as she could, trying not to overstep her boundaries. "Tori Evermoore saved all of us. She's adjusted to our world, making it her home, and fights to preserve it at every turn not just for herself or for us but for her children. Do you not think that Alistair would have done exactly the same as she had given her situations? She is also a dear friend to me and I owe her a lot, so forgive me when I speak in her defense. She deserve more respect than I've seen her get from people like you."

Teagan remained silent as she started to turn away, only turning back to add, "Oh and before you tell me to know my place again, do remember that I am advisor to the king and answer only to him. Not you." Leaving things at that, Calissa made her way outside and informed the guard when he asked that she was going for a ride to clear her head.

* * *

An hour or two had passed and the party was coming to an end- at least for the children- before Alistair had realized that Calissa wasn't present in the grand hall. He looked around, asked some of the staff, but no one had seen her.

"Are you looking for Cali?" Cullen asked, seeing his worry. "She left to clear her head."

"Is she alright?"

"Ya, " Cullen looked at the door. "I haven't seen her in awhile, though."

Alistair looked to Tori as she touched his arm and smiled.

"It's alright, Alistair, go get her. It's time we got the children to bed, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Tori nodded, her smile growing when Alistair kissed Duncan's sleepy little head before hurrying off to find Calissa.

"I know that smile."

Tori looked at Cullen, feigning innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about the King courting Cali."

Cullen rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I see. Well, good on him. It's about time he found someone again." He looked down at Rylee, asleep in his arms, and the twins who were starting to fall asleep on each other. "Let's get them to bed."

As Tori and Cullen took the children to bed, thanking everyone for helping them celebrate the little prince's birthday, Alistair searched everywhere for Calissa.

"Oh, sire, are you looking for Cali?"

Alistair looked at one of the guards he passed. "Have you seen her?"

The guard nodded, having been the one Calissa spoke to when she left. "She left about an hour, perhaps two, ago to go for a ride to clear her head."

"Did she seemed distraught?"

"No, sire, just like she had a lot on her mind." He looked at the King. "She should be back soon, though. She's never gone too long."

"Thank you."

"Of course, sire."

Alistair left the guard and made his way outside towards the stables, hoping that he could catch Calissa as she came back. But when he reached the stables, the stable master hadn't seen her return so he took his horse- a Fereldan Forder gelding- and headed out into the fields surrounding Denerim. Hoping he was right, he headed to the one spot that he knew Calissa would go to clear her head.

* * *

Calissa had taken her horse- an Amaranthine Charger mare- and rode around the fields a bit before going to the waterfall that she and Alistair often frequented when they needed an escape. She had slipped out of her clothes and dove into the pool, letting the cool water wash over her skin and through her hair. It was just what she needed.

She didn't know how long she was out there, not until Alistair had come looking for her.

"Cali?"

Calissa looked up from where she was sitting, seeing Alistair dismounting from his saddle. "Alistair, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the party with Tori and Duncan?"

"Everything is fine, the party's over by now. But never mind that," he hurried to her side as she stood. "Are you alright?"

Calissa nodded, leaning into his hand as he reached up to touch her cheek, and sighed. "I'm fine, Alistair, you didn't need to come all the way out here."

"The guard said you looked like you had a lot on your mind. Anything you wish to talk about?"

Calissa looked away, shaking her head as she turned towards her things to get dressed- having been sitting on the bank in naught but her underclothes. "It's not something you'd want to hear, sire..."

"Cali..." Alistair came up behind her, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. "You know that won't stop me from worrying. Please, tell me?"

Calissa shook her head and stepped away from him, pulling on her clothes and her boots. "Let's get back to the palace before someone sends out a search party."

* * *

Alistair rode next to Calissa in silence, unsure of what to say or how to get her to talk to him. They rode back to the city, dismounting from their saddles when they reached the stables, Alistair having to leave Calissa alone when he was called away by some of the guards on business. He wanted to tell them to wait, but Calissa insisted that he go on ahead and see to whatever it was.

When Calissa finished untacking their horses and getting them back into their stalls, she made her way home- just as much on her mind as before. She tossed her things on the nearest chair and locked the door once she had made it back home, changed into a nightgown and slid under the covers.

'Am I making a mistake? What if the people won't accept me as queen? If I bore Alistair a child, would the people rather have them on the throne over Duncan? I couldn't do that to him...'

Calissa was beginning to realize that while she wasn't jealous of Tori, she worried that she wouldn't be good enough for Alistair, that she couldn't live up to his expectations, that she couldn't hold a candle to someone like Tori. She thought back to how Tori and Alistair looked at each other, how they acted around each other, and it made her heart ache. She knew they were no longer in love with each other, but it was still clear that they still loved each other.

'And they always will, I suppose, it's only natural after everything they've been through together... I wonder if Cullen has ever felt like this...'


	5. Am I Worrying for Nothing?

The following day, while Alistair spent time with his son, Calissa saw to it that the extra work that had come up was being taken care of. She tried to keep herself busy, wondering if she was being stupid for worrying like she was.

"Cali?"

Calissa looked up from her work to see Cullen at the door. "Hello, Cullen, was there something I could help with?"

Cullen shook his head. "No, I was actually coming to check on you. I wanted to make sure that you were OK; you left in a bit of a hurry last night."

Calissa sighed. "I'm fine, Cullen. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"The children are with Tori and the king, so I was going to go for a walk and get some fresh air. Would you like to join me?"

"I could use a bit of fresh air myself, I think. Thank you."

Cullen and Calissa walked together along the battlements, a cool breeze blowing through the city.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Really, Cullen, I'm alright."

"Cali, I know that look better than anyone."

They stopped for a moment and Calissa looked out over the city.

"Alistair asked to court me. He intends on making me his queen."

"That's wonderful, but I sense there's something more?"

"Do you ever feel like you aren't good enough for Tori? That her love for Alistair will always be greater than that which she has for you?"

Cullen sighed. "There were times, yes. Even when Fenris was alive, still. Alistair, Fenris, and I all competed for Tori's affections, which created more heartache than we could have imagined."

"What did you do?"

"I let things run their course. Tori knew what she wanted, what she needed, and she went at the pace she needed to for herself. She did what she thought was best for her children. And when she was ready, she asked me to be with her." Cullen looked at Calissa. "Are you wondering the same of Alistair?"

Calissa nodded. "I see how they look at each other, how they act around each other, and it's clear as day that they still love each other even if they're not in love with each other anymore. They both made the choice to move on with their lives. But still..." She sighed. "Alistair told me that I was the first woman he had met that didn't remind him of Tori, that any other women he had met after Tori reminded him of her so much that it gave him pause in choosing who he would make his queen. And I should be grateful for that..."

"But?"

"I worry that I'm not good enough for him, that I won't live up to his expectations, that I can't hold a candle to Tori... she was his first love, his first everything... they've been through so much together, how can I even begin to compare to someone like her..?"

"Cali, look at me."

Calissa looked at the Commander.

"You and Tori are both extraordinary women in your own rights. You each have qualities that drew Alistair to you. What they went through, whether they were together or not, prepared them, taught them what they needed to know for their future." Cullen put a hand on her shoulder and offered her a smile. "Alistair chose you, Cali, remember that. He loves you, wants to make a life with you at his side as his queen, his wife, his everything."

Calissa sighed. "You're right... it was stupid of me to worry about it..."

"No, it's perfectly natural." Cullen chuckled, pulling her in for a hug. "But it takes an outside perspective sometimes to help you see."

"Thanks, Cullen." Calissa returned his hug, then stepped back and bowed as someone called out to her. "I should go. Perhaps I'll see you at dinner, if my work doesn't run too late tonight."

"Of course." Cullen watched as Calissa hurried off, wondering if he helped ease her worry at all. 'Alistair should really talk to her...'

* * *

Calissa had finished with her work, for the night at least, and wanting to grab a bite from the kitchens before she left, having missed dinner, she left the study and walked through the halls. As she did, she thought back on what Cullen had said to her. It did bring her some ease of mind, but for some reason the worry still persisted.

Calissa ended up wandering aimlessly for a bit, lost in thought, and when she realized that she had completely forgotten about going to the kitchens she knew it was time to head home. She needed to get some rest anyway, the following morning Tori, Cullen, and the children would be leaving Denerim and returning to Skyhold.

As she walked home, Alistair had come out onto the balcony of his room and saw her down in the streets. He thought back on what Cullen had told him when they spoke not long after he had with Calissa.

_"Your Majesty, do you have a moment?"_

_"Of course, Cullen."_

_Alistair and Cullen stepped outside for a moment._

_"What is it?"_

_"First, I hear congratulations are in order."_

_"Oh?"_

_"You're courting Cali."_

_"Ah, yes, but we haven't told anyone yet. Though, Tori figured it out pretty quick."_

_"She tends to do that." Cullen chuckled for a moment, then looked at Alistair very seriously. "You should know that she has worries, Cali, I mean."_

_"What kind of worries?"_

_"Same kind I had at first with Tori."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Anyone who looks at you and Tori together can see clear as day that you still love each other, even if you may not be in love anymore. It took a long time for me to accept that, but it also means that I understand when Cali sees this and it makes her worry."_

_Alistair didn't know what to say._

_"Alistair, Cali clearly loves you. Perhaps more than either of you realizes. But you have to understand that because of what you and Tori had together for so long, Cali worries _ _that she isn't good enough for you, that she won't live up to your expectations, that she can't hold a candle to Tori." Cullen sighed. _ _"I'm sure she knows that that's not true_ _, deep down, but right now she needs to hear that from you and not from anyone else. You love Cali for a reason, you chose her for a reason. Make sure that she understands that."_

_"Thank you, Cullen." Alistair sighed, rubbing his neck. "I appreciate you bringing this to my attention."_

_"Of course, sire. Besides, you and I are alike in that regard- we tend to be complete idiots when it comes to love."_

_Alistair chuckled. "Maker, isn't that the truth."_

Determined to speak with her after they saw Tori, Cullen, and the children off, Alistair decided to give her some space for the moment and just hoped he could ease her worries.


	6. Worries Eased

The following morning, Calissa stood with Alistair as they waved farewell to Tori, Cullen, and the children as their wagon pulled out of the courtyard. When they were out of view, Calissa turned back to return to the palace and finish the paperwork from the day before.

Alistair stood a few moments longer than Calissa had, waiting until he was sure that they had reached the city gates. When he realized Calissa was no longer at his side, he hurried to the palace and went straight to the study- knowing that she would be jumping straight back into work. And just as he thought, Calissa was practically nose deep in paperwork- having kept her word to take care of it for him so that he could spend time with his son.

"Cali?"

"What is it, sire?"

"When you have a free moment, I'd like to speak with you."

Calissa looked up and nodded. "Of course, I'll try to finish up as quickly as I can." She looked around her desk. "By the way, some nobles from Amaranthine have been rather annoyingly begging for a meeting with you. They arrive this afternoon." She handed him the missive she had received just before Tori and the others left.

"Great, more meetings."

Calissa smiled at that. "Aren't they just the best?"

Alistair returned her smile, but as he stood there wanting to find something more to say, he just left things at that and excused himself.

'I wonder what he wants to talk about.'

* * *

Calissa had finished her work just before sunset and hurried to find Alistair. She asked around, being told that he had gone to his room and didn't want to be disturbed. Worried, she headed towards his room, and when she rounded the corner into his hall, she heard what sounded like something breaking. She ran the rest of the way to his room, throwing open the door and finding a flustered Alistair standing in the middle of the room, the front of his tunic soaked.

"Alistair, is everything alright? I heard something break."

Alistair nodded, grabbing a towel to dry his hands. "I just dropped something, that's all. I'm fine."

Calissa grabbed another towel and helped him clean up the mess as the door closed behind her, then turned and saw how soaked his tunic was. "You need to change out of that wet tunic. We can't have you catching a cold." She turned towards his dresser and grabbed him a dry, clean tunic before turning back around. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him as he pulled off his tunic, revealing his muscular chest. Her heart started pounding and her cheeks burned as she tried to ignore his bare chest, handing him the tunic. As he took the tunic, she just happened to looked down and see that he was bleeding.

"Alistair, you cut yourself!" She grabbed a few fresh cloths before she carefully cleaned his hand and bandaged it.

Alistair held the tunic in his other hand, chuckling as she fussed over his hand. "Cali, I'm fine."

Tori looked at him, her blush deepening when she realized he had stepped closer to her- still shirtless. "You, um... wanted to talk about something?"

"Is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing..."

"Cali, it's not nothing. Something's clearly bothering you. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I know, it's just..." Calissa wrapped her arms around herself. "I see how you look at her and it..." Calissa looked away.

"Who, Tori?"

"When you look at her like that, it reminds me of how much you have been through together. You formed bonds that cannot be broken. You were each other's firsts for everything, really." She sighed. "It's not that I'm jealous, but it... it makes me wonder if I'm good enough for you, if I can live up to your expectations, if I can even hold a candle to someone like her..."

Alistair tossed his tunic onto the table and stepped forward, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer to him as she gasped. Calissa felt herself melting into his embrace and began feeling her body surrendering to him. When he pulled away, he looked down at her. "Cali, you mean more to me than I can put into words, so much so that it makes me wonder if **_I _**am good enough for you." He reached up, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I will never expect you to be like Tori. The only thing I expect of you is to be yourself. Nothing more, nothing less. You're perfect as you are."

"Alistair..."

"Cali, I'm in love with you and only you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to build a future with you. I want you and all that you are."

Calissa felt her heart melting and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. She couldn't find any words to match what he had said; what was in her heart already, was mirrored in his words.

Alistair scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He pressed her down to the bed, his desire for her increasing. They began losing themselves in the moment and started pulling at each other's clothes. Tunics, trousers, and boots all hit the floor as hands wandered, caressing one another's bodies. Alistair reached up and gently massaged her breasts before he pulled off her breast band, kissing her exposed chest, his tongue circling around her nipples.

Calissa moaned, her body rushing with heat. She felt his arousal as he pressed his groin to her and felt her loins aching for contact, her body begging her to let him fuck her. When Alistair pulled away, he looked down at her and saw her skin flushed in the light of the fireplace.

"You're so beautiful..."

Calissa blushed, trying to shyly cover herself up a bit.

"Cali, you don't need to hide from me."

Calissa let him move her arms and looked up at him, taking in the honey golden eyes and straw blonde hair she had fallen in love with.

Alistair pressed his body against hers, her breasts plump against his hardened chest. He began pulling at her underclothes, tugging them past her hips and down her legs until he pulled them off completely. He kissed her and pulled her in closer. "I want you, Cali... more than you know..."

Calissa gasped as she felt his cock pressed against her loins and she looked at him. She let him pull her in closer, closing any gap between them as he shoved his cock into her, breaking her virginity. She bit back a cry as she wrapped her arms around Alistair as he hooked her legs around his waist. She moaned each time Alistair thrust his hips back and forth, feeling his large cock penetrating her deeper and deeper. Alistair felt himself losing his control and let himself go, fully giving into his desire for her. They kissed each other vigorously, each one more passionate than the last. Alistair rocked his hips back and forth, his cock growing harder still. He placed one hand next to Calissa while his other snaked its way beneath her and held her closer to him. He kissed her and moved his hips faster, penetrating her womb harder. Calissa gasped and moaned, which only seemed to arouse Alistair more. Faster and harder he moved his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her.

"A-Alistair..!"

Alistair increased his speed, feeling himself reaching his climax. "Ah, Cali..! I'm getting close..!"

Calissa felt herself nearly at her climax and the harder he thrust, the closer she got until, "I'm going to cum..!" She gasped, feeling herself cumming as the warm rush from Alistair filled her womb. She felt her whole body quivering and just held onto him, her breathing heavy as his was.

Alistair pulled out of her, turning onto his back to lay next to her. He lay there with Calissa, trying to catch his breath and wrapped an arm around her when she rolled onto her side to nestle in against his chest. He pulled the covers over them and it wasn't long after that they both passed out.


End file.
